delclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Dirk
'Appearance' Height: '''Half a head taller than the average mobian '''Build: '''Toned '''Main color: '''Light bronze '''Markings: '''Brown rings around his eyes, sideways cresent on his chest, V shaped markings on the middle of his fron dreads, circles on hands and stripes on his thights '''Skin color: '''Light yellow peach '''Eye style and color: '''Somewhat oval eyes, one cybernetic with a dark brown scalea and bronze iris, normal eyes bronze iris '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Has two dreas framing his face, has 3 others tied back into eachother into a low ponytail. Has a brown tuff of hair on his head hidden unde rhis bandana, sports a broud little brown beard '''Other noticeable features: *'Cybernetics:' Has a base model for the eye, legs and arm have weights on them. The big blocks can be detached, their mass in total makes up 2/3rd of Dirk's weight *'Scars:' Stomach has multiple scars due to sparring wtih Sel-mei Overall clothing style: Only really wears an bandana and pants. He does often wear bandages over his stomach area to cover up the scars, that and he thinks it just looks really cool. 'Personality' Likes *Music *The outsides *Nature Dislikes *Homophobes *Henk Fav drink: '''Whisky '''Fav food: '''Peaches '''Personality: There is always one thing Dirk ahs been sicne he was young and that's a very curious person. He always loved exploring and learning, might be why he at a young age took intrest in the legion. The curiousity comes with a certain naivity, believing at the start the legion would help along the other echidnas, only to discover the majority of them were backstabbers and self-ish jerks. There is an odd mellowness about Dirk though. It is rather hard to get him pissed or angry, the only ways as it is to get him that far is by putting Archer in danger. His mellow behaviour allows him to get along with pretty much everybody, from Kay-ti to Sel-mei to Bullet. It might be the one trait that helped him blend in with the legion. Dirk also is a hopeless romantic type of person, loving to do small things for those he has feelings for. Be it small things like helping them carry stuff to getitng them gifts to arranging entire dinners and the likes, he would do it, just to show his affection. He does tends to get rather protective of those he is in a relationship with. 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Packs quite the punch *High attack and defense Weaknesses: *Very slow and sluggish *Fast and agile opponents could easily beat him 'History' *Second born to a middle class family in Echidnapolis, half an hour younger than Henk *Grew up somewhat uneventfull *Learned about the legion *Believed their technology could help their species *Had a girlfriend for a bit before deciding that he indeed was gay as hell *Dated two guys before Henk found out *The two started clashing on their stances and opinions *The two have their big fight on the island *Gets thrown off the island by Henk at 19 *Breaks his legs in multiple places, breaks one arm and loses and eye in the fall *Gets found by Bullet and his platoon *Takes a while to adjust but end sup fitting right into the 10th Platoon *Started dating Archer *Garu-da and Henk arived at the base causing him to flip 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Only reason why he wears his hair back, has a beard and hides his hair tuss is becaus ehe used to look really girly other wise *Has a really heavy scottish accent when he speaks (I'm just too lazy to type it like that) Category:Uncanny-Illustrator's Characters